


New Kid Needs To Chill

by No_Connection



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amateur Author, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blyke & Isen are crackheads, F/M, John fucks shit up, OP! John, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Connection/pseuds/No_Connection
Summary: Hierarchy? System? Order? Fuck those, John hasn't got any time for that, he just plans to fuck shit up. Nobody expected a new kid this late in the year, and they most certainly didn't expect him to be so god damn chaotic. Acting as if his goal in life is to piss of them offs, how will the Royals of Wellston act to the embodiment of chaos and crack that is John DoeAKAIn which John is a sassy lil' shit who isn't afraid to fuck someone or something up in his quest to bring hell to the shit-hole that is Wellston.AKAJohn tries to piss off everybody, especially Arlo and Seraphina, while attempting to seduce the latterAKAI needed a story where John was a chaotic boi, so my dumbass decided to make oneAuthor's Note:First attempt at a fanfiction while I still suck at writing (both in general and summaries) GO! Oh and BTW there will be Major changes to plot, like EMBER not being a main focus (probably). SO this story is just focusing on john being a total john.
Relationships: Blyke & Isen, Blyke/Remi (unOrdinary), John & Chaos, John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. And So It Begins

𝘛𝘪𝘤𝘬

𝘛𝘰𝘤𝘬

𝘛𝘪𝘤𝘬

𝘛𝘰𝘤𝘬

𝘛𝘪𝘤𝘬

𝘛𝘰𝘤𝘬

It was nearly time for homeroom to start, and the classroom was full of chatter. Slowly the door rolled open revealing the teacher, who promptly walked up to the front of the class and cleared her throat.

"Alright everyone, calm down!"

The noise started to drop once the students became aware of the teacher who had just walked in, focusing on her. "Now, seeing as class is about to start, I _should_ be introducing to you a new classmate". Once again the class start whispering to each other, causing the teacher to clear her throat.

"However" she says "for whatever reasons he seems to be running behind". Checking her watch the teacher sighs as there's only another five minutes left of homeroom.

"Miss!" the teacher turns to the class to look for the voice, seeing the speaker standing with a hand in the air, leaning her other arm on the desk. "Yes Remi? What is it?" 

"Do you think he could have gotten lost?" Remi said while looking a little troubled, however the teacher brushed her off "I'm sure he'll be fine Remi, no need to fret". Remi opened her mouth to say something else when she was cut off by someone barreling into the classroom sliding to a stop.

The classroom went silent before, "SAAAAAFFEE!!!" the new person shouted while throwing their hands in the air. "That was close, I only have a couple minutes to spare, would've been bad if-"

"Mr Doe, please stop mumbling and introduce yourself". The now semi-identified guy looked around and seemed to realize he was indeed inside a fully packed classroom.

"Sorry about that Ms" he said, before facing the class "What's up? My name's John Doe and it's a pleasure to meet you" while saying this he lifted a hand and did a small wave, before ruffling his un-gelled hair.

For the third time that homeroom the class burst into murmurs, although John didn't pay any attention as he looked around the class. 'Hmm, some of these guys' auras' are pretty strong...especially her' John focused on the girl with a strong aura taking in all her features, notably her magenta hair, before getting caught up staring at her face.

She wasn't paying much attention, so he didn't think she cared much for a new student that was probably just another weakling in her eyes. 'So she's the strict type huh?' Noticing the empty seat next to her he realizes he's meant to sit there 'Oh this'll be fun'.

Seeming to notice the devilish aura that was growing around John, the teacher began to sweatdrop before whispering "John for the love of god don't", only for john to turn around and _smirk_.

"I got this teach" he whispered back.

"John no!"

"John yes!"

Making his way over to the seat with absolute _swagger_ if he did say so himself, and he did, he plopped down and looked to his other desk-neighbour. Letting out a quick "Hey" and a smile, the girl looks at him before returning the smile tenfold.

"Hey! I'm Remi, it's nice to meet you!" said the embodiment of sunshine while _still smiling like a fucking spotlight_ "Nice to meet you, but tone down the smile before you burn my retinas, k?" Remi seemed conflicted for a moment before deciding to laugh it off and letting out a small giggle.

"You're pretty funny John" John simply yawned a little before responding "thanks, I try". Excusing himself from the conversation and looking to his left at the reason he came over here, he opened his mouth to speak to the magenta haired girl when-

_Riiing_

'Ah yes, classes exist huh? hmmmm... ditch, or not to ditch, that is the- fuck it i'm ditching' and with that thought sorted John got up to leave, taking maybe five steps before he was called out to by Remi.

"What's up John? We have another class here" hearing this John froze for a moment before slouching and accepting his fate. "Riiiight" he said while shuffling to his chair.

* * *

'Fucking fiiiiinalyyyy' John let out a groan before resting his head on the desk as everyone was packing up for lunch, contemplating whether he should eat in the cafeteria or not before a voice spoke up.

"Hi! It's john right?" looking to the right, he saw a girl with blue hair and green eyes standing there, looking at him. "mhm, who's asking?" the girl looked a little caught off guard by his nonchalant response but continued on "Oh, i'm sorry, my name's Elaine. Say John, what's your ability?"

Elaine smiled at John as if the question was harmless, but he saw in her eyes what she wanted to know 'Ah...I guess it's like that here too huh? Strength rules all. Well if that's how it is I might as well have some fun while i'm here'

So naturally, he replied with a monotone "yes"

"Yes?" Elaine asked "Maybe"

Elaine narrowed her eyes for a second before they went back to normal. "Ok, so, what's it like?" John just put his head back on the desk before responding "Dunno, could be like yours"

It wasn't lost on John that the class had stopped moving to watch this interaction to find out his ability, nor was it lost that his magenta haired neighbor was now staring holes into his back.

"So it's like healing" she asked "Could be" was the only response she got. John smiled to himself, seeing the metaphorical cogs in her head freeze for a moment before her smile became strained.

"John, why are you doing this?" was what she finally managed to force out after a few minutes. He simply smirked before speaking in a hushed tone, although loud enough that everyone could hear him "because I love pissing people like you guys off".

That seemed to be the final straw for Elaine, who promptly turned on her heel and stormed out, the sound of Johns laughter echoing behind her just infuriating her more.

"Eh, I guess she's used to getting her way?" no-one responded, which was fine seeing as he didn't really care for an answer. After that, he got up which seemed to make everyone else realize that lunch was indeed still going on as they scrambled to get out. 

As he was walking out, John heard something about triple chocolate cake and one thought came to mind

'THAT SHIT'S MINE!'

* * *

'CAAAAKE' John was currently walking to a table in the cafeteria after successfully managing to get the last piece of triple chocolate cake, and he was relishing in the flavor. 'ugh, this tastes soooo good' tears were streaming down his face as he took a chunk from the cake with his spoon and ate it.

"Hey, you. Give me that" hearing the voice behind him, john turned around in his seat to see the magenta haired girl and looked around for who she was talking to, seeing no-one before pointing to him.

"Yes, you. I want your cake, so give it to me" John just rapidly shook his head from side to side, noticing how the cafeteria got quieter all of the sudden. Looking around, he saw people whispering to each other.

"That's Seraphina right?"

"Oh shit that guy better listen"

"You think they're gonna fight"

"No way, no sane person would disobey Seraphina"

John suddenly realized just who she was. She was Seraphina. _The_ Seraphina. This was bad, he probably couldn't- "Who the fuck are you again?" was what he said while looking at her.

Her eyes widened slightly before she glared at John like he just insulted her favorite rug. "Seraphina, Wellstons' Ace and Rank one student in both academics and fighting" She boasted to John. "Wow, I could practically see the hair flip in the sentence."

Hearing snickers in the background from his comment seemed to piss her off as she glared at the crowd, silencing them before turning back to John. "Give me the cake, or _else_ ". John could barely contain his snicker at the not-so-subtle threat.

"OkOk, no need for violence your _highness_ " Seraphina opted to ignore that in exchange of reaching out her hand for the slice of heaven. Extending the cake out to her, he waited until the last moment before " _oops"_ dropping the cake onto the floor.

"Did he just outsmart Seraphina"

"No way! Isn't she meant to always win?"

"Yeah! So much for being perfect"

"Seraphina lost? Jeez that's _such_ a let down"

John couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the comments that were clearly demanding to much from the girl in front of him, who was now shaking. Whether or not she was shaking in anger or sadness wasn't clear so John decided to take a step back.

This was a wise decision on his part as once he did so her head shot up with her brilliant azure eyes glowing. 'OK, so maaaybe I crossed an itsy-bitsy line'. Suddenly he started to freeze, and on instinct John copied her abilities.

Without another thought, John overrode the freezing on him and instead froze time, stopping Seraphina, whose fist was now inches away from his face. 'AAAHH THAT WAS CLOSE!'

Looking around, and realizing he froze time, John thought about what to do next. He could unfreeze time, but then Seraphina would attack him. If he left, the other students would most likely belittle her abilites again.

'Hmm so my options are...  
1\. Run and Seraphina hates me  
2\. Die  
or 3. ......'

"Option 3 it is, mission kidnap Seraphina is a go!"


	2. WHat The FuCK JoHn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John kidnaps Sera, tortures Isen and meets Arlo. Not necessarily in that order.

'Ok, so option 3.... how the fuck do I kidnap someone?'. John blankly looks around at the still frozen cafeteria, wondering what he's going to do. "I mean, everyone's frozen sooo..." and without a second thought, he walks over to Seraphina grabbing her hand before grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

'So far so good, now we need a primary location where no-one will see us...' putting his hand to his chin, John hums to himself, before snapping his fingers. "AHA! The Roof! Perfect Johnny boy"

"...How do i get to the roof?" and it seems the world doesn't wanna work with John any more. Even so, he just walks around and by forcing that bitch to co-operate he eventually found the staircase. Walking up it, john takes a couple steps before getting yanked back and falling over.

'Oouuch...the hell happened?' while looking back at the still frozen Seraphina he notices her foot caught on the stairs, making him grumble to himself "Excellent work John, Just had to pick the roof". Picking Seraphina up bridal style, the ravenette proceeds on his way to the roof.

* * *

The sun shone down on the roof, vacating any shadows from it's surface. This, however, was something that John didn't have the luxury of time to care for as he was currently trying his hardest not to get murdered.

As soon as John had un-frozen Seraphina she threw a punch at John, who managed to duck in time. "HEY! No need to get violent you damn rooty-tooty looking ass!" was johns' oh so mature response.

"What the fuck does that even mean!?!" John simply shrugged in response before blocking a kick aimed at his head with his forearm. "Dunno, it was the first thing that came to mind. Look could you stop trying to kill me!?"

"Hell no! You wasted my fucking cake you dick!". John was gobsmacked by that, sure that cake tasted great but isn't the fact they are no longer in the cafeteria a bigger problem? "Look I promise to make it up to you, just stop-" John was cut off as he dove to the side to avoid a round house before continuing "-Trying to take off my damn head!"

She looked like she was about to rebuttle when John once again cut her off "Look, we got off on the wrong foot so how about we calm down and introduce ourselves? I'm John, by the way"

Looking at John suspiciously, she pondered over what to do before responding with a hesitant "...Seraphina" John nodded once before continuing "Okay, so, this may sound crazy buuut" the sheepish smile that was on John's face and the way he rubbed his head didn't fill Seraphina with confidence.

"I kinda, maybe, possibly, kidnapped you a little?" Seraphina's brain stopped working for a moment before she looked around and noticed they were indeed no longer in the cafeteria.

Murmuring something under her breath John perked up "Uh, you mind repeating that?". Seraphina takes a breath, then "I said...WHAT THE FUCK JOHN!". Said person couldn't help but sweatdrop at the outburst before trying to defend himself.

"Well to be fair it wasn't _really_ kidnapping, just, uh... re-allocating you to a different are unwillingly" Seraphina just stared incredulously at him before replying "Because that helps _so_ much, huh?"

Silence filled the air soon after as neither spoke a word collecting their thoughts. John was the first to crack, "Ok, so about repaying you for the cake-" "I'm still pissed about that" "-Don't care, anyways you ever tried Boba Tea?"

John couldn't help but smirk at her confused expression. "I'll take that as a no then. Meet me at the gate after school and I'll take you. My treat." Seraphina took a few seconds to respond "...Fine, but any funny business and I'll kick your ass".

"Sure, sure" as John said this he left towards the rooftop door and went through, right before it closed he shouted "It's a date then!" before bolting down the stairs. He knew that'd come back to bite him, but her stupefied expression and the muffled "The FUCK!?!" made it totally worth it.

* * *

'Why does the world hate me?'. That's the one thought that John had at the moment, seeing as he just ran into the fucking **King** of wellston. Literally. So, naturally, John decided to push his buttons.

"Hey! Look where your going, dude!" clearly Arlo wasn't expecting such a response, seeing as for a brief moment his eyes widened. "You ran into me, "dude". Now apologize". "Hmm, nah I don't think I will". Arlo grabbed John's collar and pushed John up against the wall.

"You should learn to respect your superiors. What tier are you? Mid? Low?" A snort was the response he got "Answer".

John took in a deep breath, and Arlo smiled smugly at the small victory, although it was lost once John spoke "I got a better idea". Raising an eyebrow, Arlo tilted his head to question him, wondering if he was sane.

"3...2...1..." John counted down and took a deep breath, then "RAAAAPPPEEE!!!" let out a loud scream. In shock, Arlo loosened his grip on John's collar, only for John to smack his hands away and book it down the hall.

Right before completely disappearing from view he smirked "Seeya later Mr Blue Eyes White Privilege". Arlo could only think one thing as he stood there "What the fuck is wrong with that guy's insults?"

* * *

Running around the corner, John collided with someone else 'Greeeaat'. Getting up from the floor, he saw a orange and black haired guy on floor surrounded by pens "My pen Collection!". 'Guy must like his pens' 

_CRACK_

Looking at his feet, John realizes he had just stepped on and broken a nice looking scarlet pen, and heard a gasp from the guy. "DUDE! I'm begging you don't move at all!". 

1...

2...

3...

_CRACK_

_CRACK  
_

_CRACK_

_CRACK_

"NOOOOO!!! STOPPIT!!!" John continued to tapdance on the pile of pens, breaking more and more each time he places his feet down. "Suffer mortal! Feel the pain of your precious pens breaking!!" "NOOOO"

Tears streamed down Isen's face as he walked off, only being able to whisper a "Monster" at his back.


End file.
